Kagome's New Temp Job
by UtterChaos247
Summary: --response to 'Public Transportation' challenge on dokuga Implied Pairing: Sess/Kag


**My Response to the 'Public Transportation' Challenge, seeing as nobody has done this… (I think)**

_Lazy, they said. Well, I'll show THEM lazy._ A young blue-eyed woman, twittering with anger, strode purposefully down the shrine steps.

It had been two months since Kagome had returned home for good. Having barely graduated the year before, all she has been doing was sulking in her room or (on a good day) slothfully helping around the shrine. For the past three weeks her mother and grandfather have been urging her to go out and hang with her friends. They didn't really have enough money to send her off to college, so it's not like they could force her into that. All the urging had turned into a full-out nagging, they were sick of her lying around the house. They called it unhealthy, a waste of time and being lazy.

So, because she was sick of their whining (or maybe she was just restless), she was going to go out and get a part time job. This is why she was headed towards a temp agency. Seeing as she only has her high school diploma, Kagome figured she'd need help finding a good job that did not include flipping burgers at WacDonalds.

Making her way into the building, she put on a dazzling smile and stepped up to some pudgy old lady's cubicle.

--

It was her first day on the job and she was late. Kagome was all jumpy and nervous and she couldn't help but feel something bad was going to happen. She wasn't all that happy with her new job either, but that's life.

Finally, she found the place. It was a huge mansion, probably worth more than she could imagine. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the limo she was driving and made her way up to the front door. She straightened her uniform, when satisfied with her professionalism she lifted her arm to reach the doorbell. Before her finger could touch the pad the enormous front door swung open revealing a tall, suited man with a bored expression.

Common sense kicked in and she bowed curtiously before being able to take a good look at him. "Ah-sir, I'm sorry for my tardiness, but-"

The man brushed past her and strode over to the limousine ignoring her feeble attempt at an explanation.

Kagome frowned before shaking it off. If he wasn't going to be nice then she would just ignore him. She came up to the driver's side and felt a chill go up her spine. Turning around, piercing golden eyes bore into her shocked blue ones. "Sess-Sesshoumaru?!"

A perfectly arched eyebrow met her stuttering. He gave he a flat expression before pointedly glaring at the door next to him.

She stood dumbly for a moment before jumping forward to open the car door for him. "Oh, um, here..."

Without a word to her he slid in and turned away. Jaws clenched at his pompous attitude she slammed the door behind him. Making her way into the driver's seat she took a deep breath before addressing him again.

"So, you're still alive, huh?" She asked before being able to stop herself.

No response.

Kagome swallowed hard. "Uh..." He glanced up at her and she gazed at his markings. "How come you don't hide your appearance, doesn't it get awkward in public?"

Sun-kissed eyes glared at her once more before he answered. "This Sesshoumaru has no need to explain himself to anyone."

"Oh." Minutes quietly ticked by as Kagome drove the arrogant demon lord through the city. It was really eating at her, so many questions were running through her head and his silence was infuriating. "Is there anybody else I know left alive?" She asked hopefully while watching him in the rear view mirror.

"Hn." His deep voice responded in a single monotone sylable.

A twitch formed under her eye. Grumbling to herself she said, "Never should have taken this stupid job...could've been a dog-walker, now it seems I'm a dog-driver...damn canines..."

"Miko."

Kagome went rigid in her seat as he called out to her. _Double damn canines and their stupid super-hearing._ "...Hai?"

He looked at her before boredly questioning her. "Have you been a chauffeur long?"

Her blue eyes widened. _Is he...is The Lord Sesshoumaru trying to make small talk? _"Uh... this is my first day. So no, not really." She paused before questioning back, "Why?"

"It suits you." His attention was now out the window.

She blinked and then a small smile came to her lips. "Thanks, actually I failed my first driver's test and accidentally-"

"You misinterpret. This Sesshoumaru only finds it befitting that you work under him." He stated blandly.

Her jaw dropped and was quick to send a retort. Before she could say a word he raised the black window that separated them.

White knuckles gripped the steering wheel hard. _Oh, I had better get tipped._

**--**

**A/N: Soooo? Whatchya think? R&R plz!**

**(at first I was gonna have the future changed up a bit and clouds instead of buses were the main transportation Kag would find that out after reaching the old bus-stop and Sesshy was a cloud driver, but...sigh I just couldn't work it out...)**


End file.
